Dark World Issue 4
Mike I was sitting at the feet of Arvo. John sitting on the one hand and on the other hand, Darlene. Arvo was bleeding and stil with the bite mark by the zombie who was lying dead next to him. "Um, John. You know what to do, right? " What no. He can not die. "John said to me. "But there is no hope for-'' "I said no, Mike. Is that not clear enough? " "Yes, but-" "No buts. We do it our way. " "Okay, Maggy will stay there and i'm going to look for food and other stuff we can possibly use." John did not answer and I walked out of the room. Maggy lay down with her head on Brenda's lap and I walked through the door. I grabbed my knife firmly and walked to the first mobile home that I could find. I pulled the door open and no one was inside. The linen was lying in the corner of the bedroom and I looked in the kitchen for food, but there was nothing. It was one of the cottages you could rent, but I was actually looking to the inhabited houses. I walked out and walked to an cottages you could buy. The door was slightly open and I held my knife in front of me. I walked into the kitchen and took a chopping knife from there. From the refrigerator I took all the stuff I needed. Suddenly I heard something what was coming from the bedroom and I walked towards the room with my knife in front of me. When I looked around the door I saw a young boy who robbed the wardrobe. ''Hey! I called and the boy was frightened and aimed his gun at me that he had with him. "Wow, calm down. I will do you no harm. " "Stay still!" he cried. "I will do you no harm, but my group is on this campsite. You are stealing our stuff. " "Oh, no i don't. This was from someone very different. " "You are on our ground, boy." "My group is here in a camp nearby and we'll shoot you all." "Oh, you won't!" I called and I ran to him and turned his gun away while he shot. I disarmed him and now had fixed the gun for myself. The boy looked scared at me and now i stand here with his gun pointed at him. Walk Along." I said and i pointed with my gun to the door. I stepped back and the boy walked out of the caravan. I followed him and we walked to the reception. We walked through the door and Brenda got up, while Maggy rolled away from her lap. "What is he doing here?" Brenda asked. "I found him in one of the caravans here at the camp and he stole the stuff in there." I replied. "I'm going to lock him up in the office. Can you give me just that key hanging there? "I asked Brenda. She walked to the wall where the key was hanging. She took the key and went to the door. ''What's your name? Brenda asked the boy. "Drew." he said. "Walk and go inside." I said. "Please." "Just walk." What is happening here? Darlene said suddenly as she came out of the office. "He stole some things from the camp." I said as I pushed him into the room and Brenda locked the door. "You can't just go and putt someone in a room." Darlene said. "What was I supposed to do? Look what he had with him and pointed at me. "I said and I showed the gun. "It is convenient that we have one for emergencies and if maybe also for-" "You mean Arvo?" she asked suddenly. "Should we shoot him in the head?" "Yes, you know he's going to change in one of those things and you don't want that, do you?" Darlene remained silent and Brenda came to me. "John has gone away and has not returned yet. He is searching for stuff I think. Maybe he had to get away, but I think he's still on the ground. "she said. "I hope so. Otherwise, I don't think the family could handle it if we would found him dead. " "What do we do with the boy?" "I don't know, but he says he has a group and they will automatically find him." "Should we leave here?" "No, I do not give up this place. We are safe here for now and I want to keep it that way. " "I believe in you, Mike. I've known you for years and you're doing it well. You are a suitable leader. " "Thank you, Brenda." "Without you I was no longer there, that's one thing that is certain." Brenda walked back to her chair where she had been all day and Darlene and Maggy were standing at the door from the room where Arvo was lying down on the ground. I felt I had to do something, but what , I didn't know. At that moment the door opened and John was standing inside. He was gasping and pointing backwards. Cast Main Characters * Gary Weeks - Mike Welles * Debi Hett-Kimsey - Brenda * Charles Mesure - John Carter * Rachel Shelley - Darlene Carter * Juliana Harkavy - Lara* * Cameron Deane Stewart - Nathan* Supporting characters * Kyla Kennedy - Maggy Carter * Luke Donaldson - Arvo Carter * Robin Lord Taylor - Drew Guest Stars * None *= not appearing +=Flashback Deaths None Trivia * First appearance of Drew. * There would be more introductions this episode, but they are moved to the sixed episode. Nathan, Carl and Lily would be introduced. * The episode title refers to Drew who is the unwanted guest. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think about the episode. Last Episode / Next EpisodeCategory:Uncategorized